And So it Begins
by Kyle1
Summary: The digidestined begin their journey and a new friend is introduced.


Note: Pokomon, Kyle and others belong to me, but not digimon. Please Review.  
  
Ages:16:Kyle, Joe   
15: Matt, Mimi, Sora, Tai,  
14: Izzy  
8: T.K.  
  
...And So it Begins  
  
  
You're wondering who I am. Well, it all started when the nine of us went the 2000 summer camp. There's Tai, Sora, and Izzy who are friends of mine. Joe who is another friend of Tai's. Last there is Matt, Mimi, and T.K. Matt's little brother. We were just hanging out, but then a freak snow storm hits. The others began talking about what happened. Just then a bright light appeared and we all grabbed it. In our hands was a strange device.  
  
  
An avalanche was about to cover us. I blacked out. Slowly I started to come to. "Where am I" I asked. "Kyle, Kyle wake up" said a strange ballike creature. "Who, wha-what are you?" I said half scared. "How you doing? My name is Pokomon." the creature said.  
  
  
Then, suddenly we were attacked by a giant red flying beetle. Pokomon recited "His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious, and ruthless: with teethlike knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything." "Thanks for the info. Let's run!" I said sarcastically. "Okay." he said, hopping after me. Luckily, Kuwagamon missed us and we fell down a steep hill.  
  
  
By luck, I end up landing on someone. It was Tai. "Kyle, Is that you?" He asked. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry about landing on you. This is Pokomon and where are the others?" I replied. Then, we heard a voice. "T.K., be careful!" Matt warned him. After some talking, everyone from me to Matt to Sora had one of them. We then heard Joe's familiar scream. "This thing, wont leave me alone!" Joe yelled. "Who you calling a thing?! I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." the creature stated. The creatures said they were digimon and they lived here on File Island. Introductions were made.  
Each digimon to a kid: Koromon to Tai, Yokomon to Sora, Motimon to Izzy, Tsunomon to Matt, Tokomon to T.K., Bukamon to Joe, and Pokomon to me.  
  
  
Just then Mimi appeared, being chased by a plant digimon. Sora tried to reassure her but they were being chased by bug brain again. So all of us (including Mimi and her Digimon Tanemon) ran for it. We ran until we came to a cliff's edge. We all heard Kuwagamon's roaring and we were trapped. Tai and Matt were arguing to see if we should fight it. Kuwagamon came down and attacked us.  
  
  
Our digimon, wanting to protect us got by him. They tried again and this time some thing strange happened. A bright light from us surrounded each digimon. They suddenly, changed form.  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"  
  
"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"  
  
"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!"  
  
"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"  
  
"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"  
  
"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!"  
  
"Pokomon digivolve to Petamon!"  
  
"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"  
  
"What in the world?" Sora asked. "They're bigger." Tai said. The one who surprized me was Poko or Petamon. He was a blue-green lizard with five digits and a furry tail. The tail was white with blue circles. Palmon was a small flowerlike plant. Gomamon looked like a white seel. Patamon was a flying orange mouse. Biyomon was pink parrot and Agumon was an orange lizard. Tentomon was a red flying robotic beetle and Gabumon was a yellow lizard with a blue and white fur coat.  
Palmon, Patamon, and Tentomon fired their attacks.  
"Poison Ivy!"  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Stand back everyone! Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted.  
Then Gabumon, Biyomon, and Gomamon started to attack.  
"Blue Blaster!"  
"Spiral Twister!"  
"Fish Power!"  
  
The last was Petamon, he waited then shot a green fireball.  
"Scorch Ball!"  
  
They rapidly hit him and he was gone. We all cheered. "How about that Super Shocker, huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy. Things looked pretty good but then Kuwagamon showed up again. He cut off a part of the cliff and we started to fall. "Ah!!" we screamed.  
  
  
Is this the end? Will we survive? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
